


There is something to be said about bed time

by ValkyrieTheFirst (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Erik/Charles, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, most of it is spent doing different positions on a bed, one day I will write a non-pwp story, sex marathon, this is definitely not for the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ValkyrieTheFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik does not give Charles a break (Not that Charles actually wants one)</p>
<p>Based on a prompt on Xmen-firstkink asking for well; a lot of sex, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is something to be said about bed time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt; http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18761468#t18761468
> 
> Still looking for a beta, if I can't find one I'll thoroughly go over my fics over and over until they are near perfection o.e
> 
> Still embarrassed I even wrote this /Goes to hide forever./

Walking through the bedroom door, Charles waited until Erik was inside before he shut it, locked it and sent out a rather innocent reason as to why everyone was to stay away from it.

When Charles' expression turned into a smile, Erik lowered his hand to the bottom of Charles' back and steered him towards the bed and when they reached the foot of it, he guided Charles to face him. 

“I hope you realise how fucked you are going to be tonight.” Erik breathed, his eyes staring down into Charles'. He moved his hands to Charles' shoulders, as though in warning of what was to come.

The effect of his tone was immediate as Charles' cheeks darkened and his hands curled into an excited grip, “Dinner did impress upon me that possibility.” He admitted.

“Oh?” Erik answered, humoured, “Was it the thoughts I projected, or the under the table groping?”

“Neither,” Charles tried to reply, trying hard to ignore as Erik's hands calmly slipped from his shoulders and began masterfully pulling apart Charles' shirt, the soft style buttons undoing one-by-one. 

“Then what was it?” Erik returned, working his abilities on Charles' trouser button and zip as he lifted Charles' shirt over his shoulders and down his arms until his pale, slightly toned chest was showing.

Mesmerizing.

Charles shivered as the thought floated into his mind. 

“I would say,” Charles answered as he hooked his fingers into his own waistband and lowered his own trousers to the floor, “It was the outright mentioning that our room was off limits to wanderers tonight.” 

Erik chuckled lightly, “Ah yes, I did say that didn't I?” 

Charles gave him a pointed look that started from Erik's face and gestured down to Erik's still fully clothed body. Erik rose his hands and gestures inwards as if to say, and he did think it; You know I find it sexy when you undress me.

“Yes.” 

And Charles did not know what one he was answering, but he was quick to drop to his knees, his attention obvious as his first area to un-do was Erik's trousers, and he pulled them down to Erik's ankles and came face to head with Erik's already pulsing erection.

“Preference for underwear?” Charles teased, “Erik?” 

Erik grinned down at him, “Nothing, want to wet it for me?” 

“Yes.” Charles outright moaned. 

However, instead of indulging, he grabbed Erik's hips and pulled himself up, gripping the hem of Erik's shirt as he did and pushing it up, letting his fingers push against the trained muscles as he did. 

Erik was gracious enough to finish off undressing, flexing his muscles, extremely proud to show off for Charles, who unlike Erik and his boldness was quite hiding his own erection behind small fingers and cute plain coloured boxers. 

“Don't hide yourself from me,” Erik said, dropping his top to the floor, stepping aside from his trousers, and edging off his socks. 

He took a step forward, toppling Charles with a light bounce onto bed behind. Pure surprise had Charles pull his hands away from his erection and instead, grip the soft sheets to steady himself.

Still standing, Erik coolly walked around the bed. Crouching down he pulled open the side drawer, reached into it and returned to the foot of the bed with a graciously sized tube of lubrication and protection. 

“My friend, I do not think you'll need the whole tube.” Charles watched warily as Erik crawled onto the bed, looking quite like the calm before a storm. 

Erik grinned deliciously, “Oh I do not doubt I will.” 

Charles, at the mere thought, let his head drop to the pillow and he muffled his mouth with his hands, “Oh Erik, don't tease my mind, my body is enough don't you think?”

Nudging one leg in-between Charles', he pushed his knee forwards just that little bit teasingly and Charles' knees bent straight into an arch, his legs spreading that little bit more apart.

Moaning, Charles went to reach up behind him, fully intent on hiding his face in a pillow, when Erik's face covered his vision instead and swallowed his moan in a blissfully heated kiss. 

“Don't hide from me,” Erik warned, pulling away despite Charles' head leaning upwards to follow, “Just for that, instead of letting you suck me, I think we should just get right down to business, don't you think?”

Charles' head dropped to the pillow and he wanted to ask, but could only think, _I'm not quite sure how that is appropriate punishment for the situation._

To which Erik replied, “I never said anything about punishment, but now that you mention it,” He hooked his fingers to the sides of Charles' boxers and ripped them right up his legs, “I could think of one or two things.” 

The sudden burst of room temperature air against his straining erection was like placing ice on warm skin and Charles jumped up, whining as his hips arched up.

Erik's grin showed as he kept his hands on Charles' ankles and lowered them onto his shoulders, “Oh was that cold, Charles? I'm so sorry, but it's still going to get colder before it gets warmer.”

With his hands free again, the lube he had dropped for moments to get Charles in position, he picked up, unscrewed and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

When Charles was looking up, attention caught by the sounds, Erik smoothed it around his fingers, and then shot Charles a sexually dirty look.

“As I said, my full apologies,” but he did not look apologetic at all, but rather pleased when he dipped his fingers downwards, sliding the chill down Charles' erection, between his balls and then slid straight, deep into his hole and Charles all, but screamed.

In. Out. In. Out. Circle. Repeat.

Erik was positively enjoying how much Charles was beginning to squirm, writhing side to side, rocking his hips up and down as Erik calmly played his body.

When he pulled out, Charles was already a heated, panting mess, “Now that won't do Charles, being so riled up, you'll never last the night.”

Charles pulled his hands over his eyes, not wanting to rise to Erik's bait, but the need to respond was overwhelming, “I never do.” He could feel Erik's smugness seeping into him.

Grinning with a dangerous expression of calm, and instead of rebuking Charles, Erik just rolled the protection down his length, lathered himself up, and took good care to cover every last inch of his length (because as much as he loves teasing Charles, he could never willingly hurt the man).

Lining himself up, he leaned over Charles and with one hand he held onto his erection, ready to guide it in and with the other, he pulled Charles' hands from his eyes and leaned down to kiss him softly, and against his lips, he replied “We'll see about changing that tonight,” and he pushed himself right in.

The reaction was instant, loud and almost painful on his shoulders as Charles slapped his nails right into Erik's shoulders and pushed away, head tilting towards the headboard and he moaned out, hips going rigid, stomach tensing.

“Erik, oh god Erik too fast, way to fast.” Charles breathed as he managed to regain some composure when Erik stilled himself, erection deeply buried inside. Erik felt bad for a moment, ready to apologise when Charles continued, “But so damn good.” 

“When I'm done with you,” Erik said, encouraged, “good isn't going to be a good enough word.” 

He leaned down, hands gripping Charles' wrists and pinning them above his head, against the cover and ghosted his mouth above Charles', and he commented in such an offhand way, it had Charles relax in confusion, “Feel free to beg.” 

And then the thrusts, fast, hard and dirty, began. 

Charles pushed his wrists up, fingers flexing as Erik pounded into his body. 

Somewhere in the mess of Charles' moans, their fingers interlinked and his eyes closed as he let himself feel more than he could see and above him Erik watched through a façade of calmness, his eyes bright with awe that he could do this to Charles and this was only the start. 

“Erik, Erik, Erik, y-you need to slow down,” 

Erik's attention snapped away from the way Charles' looked to worry that he might have hurt him, but a good look told him that was not the issue, “Not with that face on,” he replied, teasing.

Instead, he reached down between Charles' legs, and in rhythm to his thrusts, jerked Charles' erection. The man was so close, everything about his body was shouting, let me come!

And as far as thoughts go, he heard Charles shout it.

Charles hardly lasted after that.

His first orgasm rushed him, burning through him and sending him into wild fits of pleasured shouts and filthy moans. 

-

 

Erik took a minute following that, glad for his stamina right then as he kept himself inside of Charles, still hard, and slowed his thrusts to gentler ones as Charles gained some breath back.

The opportunity to change positions evident, he lowered Charles' legs, cupped his hands under Charles' arse and leaned over the other and said, “Charles, if you're still alive in there, mind hooking your hands around my neck.” 

It was not a question.

A pleasurable squeeze on his cock preluded Charles opening his eyes, and his lips parted and between heated breathes, he said, “Mind giving me another moment,” But he did as asked anyway, unable to understand how Erik could keep himself so composed and yet send Charles into this mess. 

Erik only laughed at him, and then with a firm, strong yank he pulled backwards.

Charles' breath hitched as Erik's cock changed angle inside of him, his legs pushing behind Erik and his arms leaned on his shoulders. 

“Ready?” Erik asked, and Charles couldn't help, but think, _what for?_

_Everything._

Charles' cock was pushing against his stomach, still leaking, and yet hardening once more as Erik gently rocked his hips and encouraged Charles to relax so he could lift up the smaller man and let him drop back down.

This new position worked wonders and it was not long before Charles was back to moaning, hands raising behind Erik's head and gripping his hair as he kissed him and begged, hot against his lips,

“I- Oh god- Oh Erik- too much, too soon, but so good, I want more, need more.”

Erik pulled away from the kiss, and from lifting Charles up for a moment, letting Charles take over his own weight and he hugged him tightly, and whispered, naughtily in his ear, “Do not worry, I'm nowhere near finished with your hungry little self yet.”

Running his hands down Charles back, sweat clinging to his fingers, Erik smiled as he nudged Charles into kissing him again and continued to lift and drop him until Charles began to get frantic with his movements, making it almost hard for Erik to control the situation.

Erik managed all the same. 

Charles had closed his eyes again, trying to focus on his breathing as was obvious with the way his expression tensed and relaxed. 

Charles' erection was dribbling again, Erik could feel it running down his stomach and determined to keep Charles alert for a couple more minutes, he whispered, hotly, “Do you enjoy how filled up I make you?”

_Yes._

The thought was screamed, moaned, dragged through his mind and left to settle there for a long time as Charles', imaging the amount of times Erik had filled him up, sent his entire body to the gutter and his second orgasm ripped through him, his forehead pushing to Erik's as he rode it out once more. 

And for a second time, Erik slowed down, but did not pull out.

“I, Oh god, Erik.” 

They stayed in that position, lingered as Charles worked to calm down; Erik already miles ahead of him, just cuddled him close, rubbing his back with one hand and making slow, subtle shifts until Charles noticed he no longer had a shoulder to lean on.

“What-” Charles cleared his throat, as he realised Erik's newest suggestion, “Erik- I don't think, I don't know if I have the energy any more.”

Erik's head was now against the pillow, Charles was still sitting on top of him, but his hands were leaning on Erik's chest and he did look awfully tired, but Erik knew he could pull more pleasure from that body and he intended to.

“But Charles,” He replied, “I am so very close, don't you want to feel- watch as you force me to my own orgasm?” 

Charles took the bait in a heartbeat. 

To see Erik in that state of vulnerability was something Charles' revelled in. It turned him on so much, but, “Okay, but a moment please, just a moment.” 

A moment turned into a couple minutes and Erik was only to happy to wait, giving light touches and intimate gestures of appreciation, affection and encouragement. 

Soon, Charles began to rock his hips, hands sliding to plant themselves firmly either side of Erik's legs as he leaned back, knees spread beside Erik's body and he lifted himself up and his cock hardened once more when he set himself down harshly. 

-

The room was nothing, but a mess of breathy moans, getting to have his own pace really helped, Erik's arousal still pulsated deeply in him and Charles knew he was refusing to orgasm on purpose.

Erik knew exactly how Charles ticked and it drove him crazy.

“Come Charles, move those hips a little more, ride me faster,” Erik said, reaching out to grip Charles' hip and massage it gently.

Charles flashed Erik a warning look, but it's effect was lost from how debauched he looked, but he still managed to complain.

“I am far past my prime, Erik, I cannot get any fast-faster,”

Erik grinned. Charles' breathe quickened, tone pitching higher as Erik proved him otherwise, helpfully lifting his hips up to give Charles that extra bit of movement.

Deceivingly sweetly, he answered, “Wrong, my friend, I do not think you have reached your prime yet,” and when Charles gave him a fond, determined, but worn out expression, he nodded appreciatively.

It did not take long to get Charles back to light moans. 

And then, after some minutes of Charles speeding up and slowing down, Erik decided that maybe, just maybe it was time to give Charles' a break (or a sleep). Erik, for the sake of Charles, moaned, “You're swallowing me so deeply, but I want more, every time I see you, all I want is more.”

Erik could feel it working, his kindness instigated a sudden enthusiasm on Charles' part, and he continued, “I want to see you pleasure yourself using your hand, using me.”

The tone alone almost makes Charles come on the spot, but he grips his hand around his pulsing erection, delighting in watching Erik, watch him pleasure him, jerking his hand, not quite to rhythm with how he was riding Erik, but close enough that, for the third time that night, he orgasmed. 

“Erik,” Erik.

Charles' finishing moan, his dual voices working together, the way his body began to slip; he knew Charles wouldn't be able to handle much more and he welcomed the opportunity to stop holding back.

“I love you so much Charles, just hold on, just for a few moment more.”

Erik sat back up, moving them both back to their original position and Charles' contented sigh followed being able to relax against the softness of the mattress. 

Charles closed his eyes, his body was fully sated, his mind was wandering, but behind the haze he could feel Erik, feel his affections, his feelings, everything that the had fought through to get to the point where they were at now.

And when, after moments- 

Holding off moments to give you everything I can give you. Charles, you are everything.

After only moments of fast paced thrusts, Erik finished and his orgasm felt sweet, his body shuddering feeling what he had been holding off, just so he could give Charles the best pleasure he could manage. 

When everything calmed down, when he pulled out and throw the used protection in the bin, he turned to see Charles had completely and utterly fallen asleep.

Erik smiled, covered them both, the coolness of the underside of the cover felt good against his skin and he kissed Charles' forehead.

-

Erik could not help feeling smug.

Only hours ago, he had proved that you don't have to be a teenager to keep going, and although Charles was still sending him dangerous looks of tiredness; with half of his face buried in a pillow, it was not half as threatening as intended.

“You look knackered,” Erik teased.

Charles groaned, and shifted onto his front, replying, “Shove off or I'll push you off the bed,”

“If you still have that much energy, are you sure you're not up for another round?”

“I'm quite sure, yes.”

“Is that yes for another round?” 

The look Charles shot him made Erik laugh and suddenly a pillow that had fallen from the bed to the floor during their little tryst now found it self lobbed at his face, smacking him square. 

When it fell, the laugh stifled and he said cheerfully apologetic, “ All right, all right.”

He lowered his hand to massage Charles' lower back, and Charles regarded him suspiciously, Erik smiled, “Forgive me? I'll take everyone out and you can rest all day?” 

Which meant he would train them so vigorously, that they would be too tired to bother Charles.

Charles smiled at that, “I forgive you,” 

He then lifted his head, leaned over and kissed Erik, “Deal.”


End file.
